maisonikkokufandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 1
Sorry to Keep You Waiting! I'm Kyoko Otonashi! is the first episode of the Maison Ikkoku anime. In a quiet neighborhood in Japan, stands Maison Ikkoku, a weary apartment. Yūsaku Godai, one of the residents there, has had enough of his weird and horrible housemates—Akemi Roppongi, Yotsuya, Hanae Ichinose and her son Kentarō Ichinose. As he finally decides to pack his bag and move out, he meets Ikkoku's new manager, Kyōko Otonashi, and instantly falls in love with her. Godai's attempts to study for his exam and also to impress Kyōko prove futile and take him no where except that he fails his eligibility practical exam. Plot overview Introduction As the episode starts out, it is raining, and Yūsaku Godai begins narrating about his life in Maison Ikkoku. Godai is a rōnin, someone who has failed the college entrance examination, and so has to study for another whole year before he can take the exam again. Normally, rainy days have proven to be great for his studies, but that was all before he moved to Ikkoku. Apart from Godai, Ikkoku is the abode to Hanae Ichinose, a loud and nosy woman; Kentarō Ichinose, her son; Akemi Roppongi, a boozy red-headed bar hostess; and Yotsuya, a mysterious man. Ichinose, Roppongi, and Yotsuya have been partying all night in Godai's room and even the daybreak does not stop them. The only thing poor Godai, who has tried to learn all night has done is break pencils in despair. He decides to react in frustration, turns around and yells at them to get out. However, this prompts the Ikkoku neighbors to throw pots, pans and pillows at him and threaten him to call the police. When confronted, the tenants pretend it was Godai and return to their rooms. Looking at the result of a one night party, Godai lets out a sigh. Godai gets ready to leave In the street, a few children on their way to school stop at the bridge abruptly and begin to comment on a dog, how huge and ugly he is, and laugh about it. Below the bridge, a white fluffy dog is sitting atop a loaded truck, looking up to the sky. The truck stops at Tokeizaka Shopping District and a young woman from inside asks a merchant the direction to Maison Ikkoku, much to his surprise. Oddly enough, he calls out for few of his friends and tells them about the lady's request. They all the sympathize the lady's fate and try to dissuade her from living in that "run-down" apartment. One of them even promises to find her a better place than Ikkoku, but the lady insists that she has to go there. At Maison Ikkoku, Godai gets ready to move out for good against the wishes of the other tenants. Although it is the third time he has decided to move out from Ikkoku the same month, they try to get him to stay. Ichinose states that moving out is one of Godai's tactic that can use to skip the exams and blame others for his failure. However, Godai affirms that if he does fail, it would definitely be their fault. While they are talking, Roppongi, dressed in a see-through nightgown, comes down the stairs asking what the altercation is all about. Godai abashed, asks her if she is not ashamed of wearing such skimpy clothes around the house, which for some reason makes him lose his concentration on studies. Ichinose claims that it is what she always wears around Ikkoku and he was never bothered about it before; Roppongi claims that Godai just lacks self control. Enter Miss Kyōko Godai picks up his bag and decides to leave, saying that if the manager was present, he would have informed him right away. As Godai approaches the front door, the young woman from before opens the front door and steps in. She calls for attention and asks if the place is Maison Ikkoku. Godai turns around and is stunned to see the beautiful young woman, that he drops his bag on his foot. When the lady repeats her question, Roppongi responds that it is indeed Ikkoku. The woman lets out a sigh and announces that starting that day she would be Maison Ikkoku's new manager and introduces herself as Kyōko Otonashi. The old manager was exhausted and decided to move to the countryside, leaving the control of Ikkoku in her hands. Yotsuya recalls that Godai had wanted to talk to the the manager about something. Ichinose concurs saying that if he is really planning on moving out, he has to do so. Godai, however, replies he never said anything about moving out and tells Otonashi that the others are just joking around. Otonashi thanks them all and tells that she will be moving her things to the manager's room right away. The manager is younger than Roppongi, which makes Ichinose wonder if she would be able to get the place going while Godai, still in awe, notes how nice her name is. Getting to know Otonashi begins moving her things Ikkoku's manager room; her dog gets his house just outside Ikkoku's main entrance. While she is moving the stuff, she notices Godai observing her from the second floor window and greets him. Godai offers her help but she humbly declines saying he wouldn't want to fail another exam. She then asks if he really is a rōnin, like they say, who can't get into college, which embarrasses Godai. He returns to his room and angrily proclaims that not everybody gets into college the first time they try. He then decides to seal the huge hole on his room wall to keep the lune trio away. Kentarō Ichinose comes running home after school and notices that there's a doghouse in front of Ikkoku. He peeps inside and is startled by the dog, who starts to lick him. As he wonders where he came from, Otonashi approaches them and introduces herself. Kentarō calls out loudly for his mother, Hanae, and asks her who the lady is; she replies it is the new manager. She notices the dog and asks Otonashi if it's hers to which Otonashi responds by introducing the dog as "Sōichirō". Hanae, surprised, says that the name is for a person but Otonashi just replies "exactly". However, Kentarō opines that dogs are people too, which makes Sōichirō lick him again. Peeping at Miss Roppongi At his room, Godai has successfully sealed the huge hole on the wall, using wooden planks. Just when he thinks that nobody (a rodent, to be precise) is going to burst through that, he hears a scratching sound from the other side. While he tries to listen to it closely, the wall blasts open and Godai is sent flying through the room along with his dresser. Yotsuya appears with a lumber of wood, which he used to blow up the wall, and announces he is no rodent. He swiftly moves to other side of the room while Godai is banging his head on the floor in frustration. The former begins scrutinizing someone, adding how wonderful the sight is. When Godai tries to speak out what's on his mind, Yotsuya directs him to join him. Godai gets up and instructs him to use the door like everyone instead of peeping but Yotsuya's comments make him curious to see what's going on next door. As it unfolds, they are peeping at Roppongi's room, her bare legs visible through the hole. When Godai catches a glimpse of this, he expresses that it is the same as what happened in the morning but Yotsuya comments that it makes more sense to do it illegitimately. When Godai leaves the place, Yotsuya (still peeping at Roppongi) gasps which makes Godai eager to see what's happening this time. All of a sudden, Yotsuya turns to Godai and tells him that it is immoral to peep at others and it is 'pathethic', as Godai had put it. He then lets Godai know that the tenants of Ikkoku have planned a welcome party for the new manager, "as no one has anything better to do". This statement prompts Godai to question Yotsuya about his job, but Yotsuya replies that in case he found out about his job, he would have to be killed. He quickly takes out a notebook from his pocket and notes that Godai won't be attending the party. Godai agrees to attend but says he would leave early as he has the exam next day. Left alone with Kyōko In the afternoon, Otonashi is busy unpacking her possessions when Roppongi knocks on her door. Roppongi takes her to Godai's room and tells that Godai has been spying on her everyday and that she cannot stand it anymore. On reaching Godai's room, she pushes him aside and goes inside instructing Otonashi to follow her. However, Godai stops them from getting in and begins clearing his room, putting things back where they belong, dropping many many magazines, including adult ones, on the floor. Roppongi reveals the hole in the closet to Otonashi. When Godai tries to explain it is not what she thinks it is, Roppongi smacks his head, mistaking him for a pervert. Godai shows her the hole he fixed on the other side; Otonashi inspects it and on asks if Yotsuya lives in the next room and Godai replies he does. After thinking over it for a moment, she asks him if it means he enjoys peeping at men as well, leaving him morally devastated at such a thought. Otonashi takes on the task of fixing the hole in Godai's closet while Godai tries to explain that he is innocent. Otonashi asks if Godai could pass a nail to her, he picks one up and gives it to her. She then tells that Godai does not have to mind her and could just get back to his studies. Godai agrees but, distracted by the sight of Otonashi's rear, begins to stare at it and loses his presence of mind. After fixing the hole, Otonashi withdraws from the closet and asks him shouldn't he be reviewing. A baffled Godai (perhaps from staring at Otonash's rear for a long time) tells that her rear view is fine which angers Otonashi. Their conversation is brought to an end by Yotsuya, who comes in with a sake bottle in his hand. An oddly confused Godai is further surprised to see Hanae and Roppongi gather in his room. As Godai wonders why they're all in his room, Yotsuya replies that they're holding the welcome party for the manager there! Party at Godai's room The party has begun, but Godai's infuriated and demands they tell him why they chose his room for the party. Hanae responds saying that only his room isn't crowded with things and Roppongi concurs. Otonashi is concerned that they would bother Godai, but Yotsuya tells it would make no difference anyway – he is sure to fail. An enraged Godai sarcastically thanks Yotsuya for his vote of confidence and decides not not take part in the celebration for he has to study for the next day's test. The party starts to get wild as Hanae begins to dance and Yotsuya begins to balance sake cups one above the other and dance around. Yotsuya takes it a bit too far though, stepping on Godai's study and eventually his book. Godai breaks his pencil, just like the previous night, but tries his best not to lose his cool. Otonashi is worried that they're disturbing Godai, but Roppongi assures that they're doing him a favor by partying so that when he fails he doesn't have to look for anything else to blame. Hearing this, Godai rises and announces that he is going to bed. When Otonashi tries to console him (accidentally calling him a "rōnin"), Godai tells her not to call him a "rōnin", in a serious tone. He gets inside his closet and shuts it, trying to get some sleep. While other tenants laugh over what just happened, Otonashi believes that they have hurt his feelings. And so, Yotsuya proposes that they cheer him up with a song and starts to sing something about Godai going into the depths of hell. When Godai does not come out, Roppongi claims that he is very stubborn but Otonashi asserts that he is just hurt by their actions. Godai's desperation Inside the closet, Godai's elated to hear how Otonashi is defending him. All the hullabaloo comes to a halt outside and everybody has got their eyes fixed on Otonashi. Roppongi then passes a rather absurd comment about Otonashi wanting to play strip poker. Picking up where she left, Yotsuya begins to carp at Otonashi saying that she should be ashamed of doing such things in front of children. When Otonashi tries to rebut their claims, Yotsuya comments she shouldn't remove her clothes while Roppongi begins to scream and tease Otonashi even more, reacting to her not-yet-revealed physical features. Otonashi begins to blush out of humiliation and anger but Yotsuya and Roppongi continue to commentate. A tempted Godai decides to peep out of the closet, to see what is going on. Unbeknownst to him, the act is just a ruse to get Godai out of the closet. It works out perfectly too, and as Godai opens the closet door, Roppongi and Yotsuya pull him out and pin him down to the floor, revealing his true character to Otonashi. The next day, Otonashi is sweeping Ikkoku's exterior. After completing her task, she moves towards Sōichirō and tells him about what happened last night. She feels she does not fit in with the people at Ikkoku. She is startled by Godai, who is trying to jump out from his window. He wants to end his life as he fell asleep and missed the practice test. Despite the tenants trying to hold him back, they do advise various other means of committing suicide other than using Ikkoku window. Godai lets out one last scream and turns around to face Otonashi. He is captivated, again, and accepts that the day Otonashi arrived at Ikkoku is a day he will never forget in his life. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes *(Godai) "Hi, how's it goin'? The name's Yūsaku but they all call me by my last name, Godai." *(Godai) "There, there. You see what time it is? The sun is up, you happy now? This is my room and I have a big practice test coming up..." *(Yotsuya) "It seems Young Godai wants to leave our happy home." *(Godai) "Look at you! Put some clothes on, will ya? How am I supposed to concentrate with a half-naked girl in the house!?" *(Akemi) "Our poor little rōnin's got no self-control. He might go off the deep end﻿ at any moment. Right, baby?" *(Hanae) "Poor thing. This place is gonna eat that girl alive." *(Kyōko) "They tell me that you're a rōnin, that you can't get into college, is that really true?" *(Akemi) "Yeah, he looks at me like I'm parading around in my underwear or something! I just, uh, feel so used." *(Akemi) "So who made that hole there, huh? A RODENT?" *(Kyōko) "I, but think, you peep at men too?" *(Kyōko) "Shouldn't you review?" **(Godai) "No, no the rear view is fine." **(Kyōko) "REVIEW! I distinctly said REVIEW." *(Yotsuya) "Good heavens woman, have you no shame? Children are present!" Trivia *Godai's room at Ikkoku has a wall poster with "MDONNA" written on it. This could be a reference to the American pop singer, Madonna. *On the way the kindergarten kids who pass over the footbridge, Onsen-Mark acts as a cameo character as he intends to dodge those kids. The three kids who comment on Sōichirō are chibi versions of Ataru Moroboshi, Miyake Shinobu and Megane from from Urusei Yatsura, another popular Rumiko Takahashi series. *One of the magazines that fell out of Godai's closet has the picture of Lum from Urusei Yatsura series on its front page. References #''Maison Ikkoku'' anime; Episode 1 ("Sorry to Keep You Waiting! I'm Kyoko Otonashi!") Category:Anime episodes Category:Featured articles